The present invention relates to an airbag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system and to a method for producing an airbag arrangement.
From the prior art airbag packages are known, which include an airbag vacuum-packaged in a sleeve. The sleeve in particular is formed of a bottom web, which includes a recess for arranging a gas generator, and of a top web welded to the bottom web. In such airbag packages the problem can arise that upon deployment of the airbag a strong expansion of the bottom web occurs and the same tears, before the airbag exits from the sleeve through the top web. The tearing of the bottom web can lead to the fact that film pieces are flung into the vehicle interior.